Upgrade
Upgrade was created by the Galvans. He can merge onto anything and take it under his control. He is a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan B. Powers and AbilitiesEdit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/e/e0/Upgrade%27s_laser.JPGUpgrade shooting a laserhttp://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/f/fb/Upgrade_Bulldozer.pngUpgrade fused with a Bulldozer Upgrade can reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. Upgrade's internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any technology within reach by spreading over it, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential. He can upgrade a device in more than one way, giving it different appearances each time he merges, as shown in Heroes United, where he upgraded the Smack Hands twice, with different appearances and upgrades each time. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. He can also merge with organic life, as long as there is non-organic as well, as was the case withRojo and Rex. Upgrade can fire a laser beam from his eye. Upgrade can form simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes and also partially possess a machine to enhance his lasers. Upgrade can phase through metal and technology. Upgrade can survive in a vacuum. Upgrade can reform after being blasted, as shown in Midnight Madness after being shot by police and was shown to be able to gently float in air similar to a parachute in Secrets. In John Smith 10, he has the ability to transform into any device that he previously merged with, such as the battleship, just like Ship can. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes : Looks the Ultimate Alien form Appearance : Upgrade has black skin with green lines that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade wore white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrixsymbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, he has green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his OS self, but his white part is now black.He appears in Alpha Returns to fight Alpha.In To The Past, he is used by present Ben to travel to Vilgax's ship. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He looks like his Ultimate Alien self, but the green part is white.He appears in Don't Say I Didn't Warn You to steer the Rust Bucket III]. Tomas 10 Upgrade appears the way he does in Destroy All Aliens. He becomes Tomas's new mechanical powerhouse. *What Goes Around (debut) *It Came From Outer Space Ben 10: Ultimate Power : *Can absorb ANYTHING. *Can take a piece off of him and clone himself while doing that. Chris 12 : *He is orange with black stripes. *The omegatrix symbol is orange. Albedo 10 : Appearences : *Earth Repair *Capture Impel Down Part 2 *The Hunt for Vilgax *Plumber Station Kurt 10 : Appearences : Season 2 *New Trix *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Omega And Zorga *Glitched *The Negative 10 Part 1 Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 2 Ben 10: Star Command Files : *Welcome to Star Command *The Revenge of Vilgax (part 1) *In the Dark of the Night *The Aquatic Menace Rent 10 : Upgrade first appeared to battle a mutant frog then damage the Dr Frank's machine. Noah 10 : In Noah 10, he has an Ultimate form: Ultimate Upgrade. He looks the same as original Upgrade, but with a green stomach instead of white. He is Noah's favorite alien. Ben 12 In Ben 12, he looks the same as his OS self, but his white part is green. Similar to Noah 10. Appearances *Ben is Back, Part 1 Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Upgrade has "pants". In The Tacos Are Evolving, Upgrade fights the Utakos. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving Ben 10: Alien Universe : In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Upgrade appears in the series finale where he is unlocked thanks to a DNAlien who has gotten control of sanity and revealed that an ID mask should return the Omnitrix to him. While not evident, this version of Upgrade was purposely based on his Original Series appearance rather than a Baz-El like one which would be the appropriate look as confirmed with Upgrade's appearance in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. In the first (titular) episode of Ben 10: Unleashed, Ben used Upgrade after getting an ID Mask. He later stole the Ultimatrix from Albedo. During the brief moment where Ben showed off many of his available new and old aliens, Upgrade was one of the aliens shown, signifying the return of Upgrade. In Infernosphere, ''an episode in the ''Unleashed ''time period and the ''Shorts ''season of Back in Action, Upgrade makes a cameo in Part III, and Ben mentions having to use it after the episode ends as he goes offscreen. In ''Limited, an alternate timeline Max Tennyson used Upgrade to try and stop the Thep Khufan Wars from advancing into the destruction of Earth. He and the rest of the 10 Squad failed. In No Strings Attached, Ben uses Upgrade to merge with Julie when she doesn't bring Ship on a seemingly battle-free trip. Appearances *''Ben 10 Unleashed'' (background) *''Infernosphere (cameo) *Limited (by Grandpa Max, alternate timeline) *No Strings Attached'' Ben 10: Alien Team : Upgrade is a character, though he can still be used by Ben. He can evolve to his techonnological form too. Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution : Appearances : *the Master Xeros *The Problem With Draygett Thorn 10 : In Thorn 10, Upgrade looks like how it did in Ultimate Alien, except that it's chest is bigger and all the green parts are blood red. len 10 life of a necrofriggian unknown but he will appear Upgrade X : Upgrade X is a "Evolution" of Upgrade, utilized with the Omnitrix X Core in Will 10 X. Upgrade X, can pretty much do What Upgrade Rex can do, plus what Regular Upgrade can do. Tommy 12 : Tommy's version of Upgrade is OS style. He was unlocked in Time to Upgrade. Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse & Superverse : Upgrade appears in Superverse, used by Ben and in Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse he will be used by young Ben along with the other original 9. Mark 12 HG Evoultion and orignal : He appears in all with the exact apperance from Ultimate Alien except that he is blue and not green Alix- United Heroes : Alix uses Upgrade. Apperances John Smith 10 Upgrade appears as one of John's original 10. *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix (x3) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Highbreed Rising *Pet Project (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *Retribution *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) Chris 10: Total Revolution *Robotic Duo *Dreams are awaken *Chris 10: Total Revolution The Movie Gallery Me as upgrade.png|Upgrade in Noah 10 Ultimate upgrade.png|Ultimate Upgrade|link=Ultimate Upgrade Upgrade2.0.jpg|Upgrade 2.0|link=Upgrade 2.0 Upgrade (Re-Unlock by Furony).png|Upgrade in the original series Upgrade Version.png|Upgrade in Finn 10: Fusion Reversed Upgrade.PNG|Reversed Upgrade by Kross Upgrade Zorgatrix.png|Upgrade in Kurt 10 OS AND UA UPGRADE HAYWIRE.png|Original Series and Ultimate alien Upgrade haywire by Narutosasuke124 Upgrade X.png|Upgrade X Chris As Uprade.png|Chris as Upgrade. Upgrade 1.png|Upgrade by Chris Alienuniverse upgrade.png|Upgrade as he will appear in Alien Universe. Female upgrade.png|By Solo28 When things get hard.PNG|Upgrade Meme Trivia *Upgrade sees in green Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Characters Category:Robotic aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Hero Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10